


Memoria

by Golden Alliance (TheBlackClowReed)



Series: Silver and Gold Chronicles [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Doom Tree Arc, Dub Names As Nicknames, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Zoisite, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, My First AO3 Post, Romance, Wow I Have So Many Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackClowReed/pseuds/Golden%20Alliance
Summary: Sorry for the wait! I know this took long, but I have a good reason!First, my internet has been messing up and it's made using Ao3 a major pain in the butt. Second, I ended up having to rewrite this chapter because there were parts that I'd originally wanted to include, but it just didn't work. And third, I got a bad case of Writers Block. But I'm more or less over it now, so updates will be on a timely schedule. More or less.Also, I sorta rewrote the prologue. It's not a completely rewrite, but I do suggest reading it. I added a few new things in there, that'll explain some thing things as this story goes along.





	1. Prologue (V 2.2)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cardinal King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961649) by [kyralih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyralih/pseuds/kyralih). 



Power flared throughout the area as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion fought against Queen Metallia and Queen Nehellenia; the ground shook wildly and the very air seemed to warp as the silver and gold energies fought against the black and red that assaulted them. While no one said it aloud, both sides knew that this would be their final battle; it was all or nothing.

On one side, was Metallia and Nehellenia. With Beryl gone, killed before their battle, Metallia had lost her vessel and was now in what they assumed was her true form: a large, cloud of pure evil energy. In the very middle of said cloud was Queen Nehellenia, who glared at Serenity and Endymion with pure contempt.

On the other side, stood Princess Serenity; her Crescent Moon Wand held high in her arms, with Prince Endymion behind her. Both the Silver and Golden Imperium Crystals were locked within the Crescent Wand; their combined powers flowed through them, filling their bodies with unimaginable power that both strengthened and weakened them.

Yet, even as they could feel their bodies shake from the raw power of the Crystals, Serenity and Endymion continued to put their all into their joint attack. Even before this battle began, they’d made the decision to do whatever would be needed to take Metallia and Nehellenia down once and for all; no cost was too high as long as meant defeating the Dark Kingdom for good. And now the two stood together, transformed into their truest and most powerful forms, with their magic power at their highest. It was all or nothing.

Thoughts synched, Serenity and Endymion could not help but think of their friends, now dead, and the pain that all of them had been forced to go through because of Metallia and Nehellenia’s manipulations.

There was the always patient Neji, who wanted nothing more than to become a musician and make people smile. There was the thoughtful Dante, who had dreams of becoming a professional athlete. There was the strong-willed Keahi, who just wanted to travel and one day become a journalist. Now none of the three would get the opportunity to live and see their dreams become a reality.

‘ _And Mina…_ ’

That one hurt the most. Beautiful, passionate, and sweet Minako; the leader of Usahi’s Guard and Mamoru’s baby sister. The one thing she dreamed of and had worked for since she was a child was to become an idol. Even with all of this, she’d a decent career as a child actor and model. How was Mamoru supposed to go home without his sister? How could he face his parents, the people who’d taken him in and cared for him like he was there own, and tell them that Mina was dead?

The four of them had died today; been cut down and murdered in cold blood, and there was no coming back from that.

And not just them either. There was also Usagi’s other three Senshi, and Mamoru’s last Tennou: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Kunzite. After the seal had broke, Kunzite had been the first to be found; so far from Mamoru and the other Shitennou, he hadn’t stood a chance against Metallia and Nehellenia’s dark powers. And her Senshi? They’d been taken only out of spite. By far, that was the greatest of the two Dark Queen’s crimes.

‘ _No forgiveness. And no mercy. Not this time._ ’

Neither Serenity or Endymion knew who the thought came from, and neither could bring themselves to care. They locked on to it and used it steel their resolve even further. Reminding themselves of why they were doing this; why they were putting their lives on the line. Focusing as hard as they possibly could, Serenity and Endymion pushed everything that had into one last attack. Their Crystals, their own inner powers, and that of their guardians who’d sacrificed themselves just so this moment wouldn’t have to come. Atop the spire, the magic of the Silver and Gold Crystals, combined with the power Cardinal and Guardian deities spiraled and came together in powerful and unstoppable burst of light.

The Dark Queens screamed as the light came upon them. Metallia was the first to go; with Beryl gone and Nehellenia too weak to sustain them both, she had no one and nowhere to run to as the light came down on her. It wrapped around her and purified her from the inside out; she’d never stood a chance. Next, the light turned on Nehellenia; it completely enveloped her within its embrace and wreaked holy judgment upon her. Unable to fight back and knowing that she was too weak to win, she summoned her last bit of power and folded in on herself. In the span of a second, she too was gone.

And as the Queens of the Dark Kingdom were defeated, the light still did not stop. It couldn’t. Past the location of the Prince and Princess, past the bodies of their friends, reaching all across the world. With one mission in mind, it devoured every piece of the Dark Kingdom that could be found. Every speck, no matter how small, was purified and destroyed by the light. No one and no thing escaped the great force.

At the eye of the light storm, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion stood together; locked in an embrace even as they felt their life-force drain away and the bodies slowly started to turn to dust. The Crescent Wand was gone; unable to handle the strain of both the Silver and Gold Crystals, it overloaded and became apart of the light storm. Neither Serenity nor Endymion could say of what happened to their Crystals.

Closing their eyes, Serenity and Endymion pressed their foreheads together and once again synched their thoughts as they made one last wish.

‘ _I wish for this to be over. That tomorrow we’ll all wake up and we’ll all be together … happy … normal … no pain … no tears …_ ’

And as their crystals vanished, the light around the world flared; erasing and rewriting everything it came across, returning it almost exactly back to the way things were before everything began.

And then Princess Serenity of the Silver Alliance and Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom knew no more.


	2. Endings and Beginings (V 1.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I know this took long, but I have a good reason! 
> 
> First, my internet has been messing up and it's made using Ao3 a major pain in the butt. Second, I ended up having to rewrite this chapter because there were parts that I'd originally wanted to include, but it just didn't work. And third, I got a bad case of Writers Block. But I'm more or less over it now, so updates will be on a timely schedule. More or less. 
> 
> Also, I sorta rewrote the prologue. It's not a completely rewrite, but I do suggest reading it. I added a few new things in there, that'll explain some thing things as this story goes along.

**_Elysion, 2014_ **

She sat alone in the castles Prayer Chamber. Millennia had passed since the Golden Age, when the Court of Prince Artorious Endymion had walked through these halls. And it would be another millennia before the Court of Neo-King Endymion’s twin children would walk them.

Before she’d gotten here, almost the entire palace had been in ruin. Throughout the castle, the floors were cracked and uneven, as if a disaster had struck. Likewise, the walls had been caked with dirt and grime as holes filled the ceilings. Only a few places in the entire palace had remained intact and in working order, and only the Chambers of Prayer had been completely untouched by the flow of time.

It had only been recently that reconstruction to the palace began. With only a handful of people available, reparations to the palace had been slow and drawn-out. And even now, a year later, there was still so much left to be done. And yet, the castle was still as beautiful as it had been long ago; it still felt like home. Thought it was debatable it that were a good thing or a bad thing.

Or, that’s how it was for one Kuroki Mio. Praying in solitude and dressed in the robes that marked her as a Magus and High Priestess of Elysion, she couldn’t help the conflicting feelings she was experiencing. After what she’d done in the Golden Age, Mio never thought she’d get the chance to see Elysion again. During her time in Dark Kingdom, she tried more times than she could count to force her way in, but to no avail. Being rejected by Elysion had been an eye opener; it had marked her how far she’d fallen…and how far she would still go. And then, when she’d learned that Elysion had welcomed Serenity, while she herself was still denied…

That had been the day that she’d truly given in to Metallia. She no longer cared about getting Endymion; in her eyes he was an oath-breaker and a disgrace to the Golden Kingdom. And it was all because of that girl: Princess Serenity. It was then that she’d truly become obsessed with defeating her. And with her obsession, came her descent into madness. And eventually, her death and her rebirth.

And now, after what seemed like a lifetime later, here she was; purified and rejuvenated by the powers of the twin Silver and Golden Imperium Crystals. By some miracle, she’d somehow remained in Elysion following her battle against Serenity and Endymion. And while it had taken sometime, she’s managed to slip back into her routine from her days in the Golden Age. While she would never say it aloud, being here now settled an ache in her heart that she’d refused to refused to admit she ever had.

Yet, being here was also a constant reminder of everything she’d done before. She’d given into Metallia and in doing so, had failed in her duties in the worst way possible. Even now, the memory of her time in the Dark Kingdom made her want to die from the shame. But it wasn’t enough. No, to make it worse, the Gods had decided to punish her in the cruelest way possible. Even now she could feel it; that holy thread that tugged at her heart and soul. That connection she shared with her Prince: the one she loved and cherished above all others.

And the one she’d tried to destroy.

During her time in the Dark Kingdom, the connection had been weak beyond repair; no spell or prayer could mend the bond. Yet, by some chance of fate, after her second rebirth, it had came back, stronger than ever. And it tortured her every day.

Mio, or Beryl as she’d once been known as, had only recently remembered everything; in this lifetime and the last. In this lifetime, she had been Kuroki Mio: an idol in the making, with a love for history. A few short years before, she’d lived a normal life; with normal friends and a normal family. It had been on the day of her thirteenth birthday that everything had changed. That very night, during the Lunar Eclipse, Queen Selenity’s seal had weakened enough for both Metallia and Nehellenia to escape their respective prisons in the Earth and on the Moon. And with their freedom, Mio’s normal life came crashing down around her. And now, almost four years later, here she was: almost completely alone, doing her best to make up for what she’d done.

“Beryl, are you alright?”

The familiar, but completely unexpected voice broke through Mio’s thoughts. Whiling around, a hex on the tip of her tongue, she froze when she came face-to-face with Helios. Like Mio, he wore the traditional robes that marked him as the High Priest of Elysion. In the Golden Age, Helios had been somewhat of an anomaly; he’d been the youngest member of Endymion’s Court, but had also been one of the few to be chosen by the Golden Crystal itself. As part of his duties, he spent the majority of his time in Elysion; either spending his time locked away in the Prayer Room, or being taught magic alongside his peers.

“Helios,” Mio said, calming down and going back to her position. “I wish you’d stop surprising me like that.”

“I apologize,” Helios replied, bowing his head. Straightening up, he gave her a small grin. “I wanted to check in on you. And to tell you that it is almost time for us to be leaving.”

“Already?” Mio asked, surprised. Mumbling she said, “I hadn’t even noticed.”

“It takes some getting used to,” Helios said. “When this all began, I used to spend hours here, completely forgetting about the real world.”

“I see.” Mio said in a tight voice. “In that case, I hope when I resettle into my life, it won’t be as disastrous as yours was then.”

The moment the words left her mouth, Mio wanted to take them back; seeing Helios flinch and look down made her feel worse than she was already feeling. She didn’t know why she was being this way, especially to Helios of all people. Unlike her, he stayed loyal and unwavering in his duties; had managed to resist corruption and possession. He’d been strong enough to escape. He’d tracked down the other members of Endymion’s Court before Beryl herself could. He’d protected their Prince.

He wasn’t a traitor.

Mio knew she should apologize, had even moved to do so. But at that moment, there was a sudden flare of light that lit up the Prayer Chamber. Then without warning, Mio felt what felt like a tidal wave crash down on her. There was a shout, one that wasn’t her own, and through the sudden wave of dizziness, she saw Helios lying on the floor. Gasping, she fell to her knee’s and clutched at her head as a series of visions forced their way into her mind.

After a few moments that felt like an eternity, the visions stopped and the pain her head began to recede. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Helios pick himself and move so that he was siting next to her. Taking a few minutes to breathe, the two shared a look before straightening up.

“W-what,” Mio panted, shaking her head. “What was that?”

“…I–” Helios licked his lips, and down at the floor. “…I’m not for sure, but…”

“But?…”

“If I am not mistaken…that was a message. From Terra.”

“Terra?” Mio asked, incredulously. “As in the **Earth**?”

“Exactly.” Helios replied, taking a deep breath. After taking a moment to finally settle his heart, he looked back to Mio, his eyes glowing with golden power. “Someone or something has awakened, and Terra does not like it. It is making her weary and anxious. The fact that I hadn’t even noticed…”

He trailed off, and Mio felt her stomach grow cold. In the Golden Age, Helios had rarely been caught off guard; his precognitive abilities surpassed that of their companions, and rivaled that of their Prince. For a potential enemy to have appeared, without Helios knowing about it…Mio forced herself not to shiver.

As if reading her thoughts, Helios frowned and bit his lip. A second later, and he’d turned on his heel; all but running out the room, to the main chambers. He heard Mio yell behind him, but he forced himself to ignore her, this one time. It wasn’t fair, but it was also for the best. If he paused for one minute, even to talk, Helios knew he wouldn’t be able to suppress the shivers that’d he broken out into.

For the first time he could remember in this life time, Terra had come to him and forced information into him. On any other occasion, he wold have been happy. Even ecstatic. It meant he was one step closer to regaining the powers he’d had in his past life. But after what’d happened in the Prayer Chamber…those visions he’d had…

Helios shook his head and took deep breaths; forcing himself to remain calm. Now wasn’t the time to panic; he needed to remain as calm and level headed as possible for his next course of action. Terra was in danger, and the time had come for her protectors to awaken. All of them. And bringing all of them together would require help.

**_… … … … … … … … …_ **

**_Tokyo, Japan 2014_ **

“Hey did you hear about the meteor that fell last night?” Aino Minako asked, staring at her phone screen.

“It was a comet, Mina.” Aino Mamoru, or Darien as his friends called him, replied. Since they’d missed their bus, they were forced to walk to their private school, across town in another district. Since neither of them had eaten breakfast that morning, they’d made a stop and used their unused bus fair to by drinks. Now the two walked down the sidewalk; Mina switching back and forth between texting her friends and finishing her homework, while Darien checked over her answers. “And you had your answer right the first time. There was no need to change it.”

“Also no, I didn’t need to. I was awake when it happened. I was going to wake you up, but it came and went too fast for me to get everything ready.”

“Really?” There was visible disappointment on Mina’s face. “And here I was hoping to get a picture of it.”

“You might still be able to; it fell somewhere in one of the parks in Juuban.” Darien said. Remembering last night sent a strange chill down his back. Since he’d heard about the comets sighting a few weeks ago, Darien had felt…unsettled, whenever it got brought up. He couldn’t explain it, but for some reason, the comet gave him an odd feeling; it made all of his instincts scream, but he couldn’t understand why. And as the comet got closer and closer, the feeling intensified; he’d felt cranky and wound up, like he was getting ready for a fight. The feeling had consummating the night that it finally landed; that night he hadn’t been able to sleep, and had gone for a jog to burn some energy when he’d saw the comet burning a path in the night sky. While Darien hated leaving Mina behind, he also couldn’t bring himself to go back home. Instead, he’d gone to check it out.

Unsurprisingly, pretty much everyone in Tokyo had woken up to look at the comet, even Usako. He’d been tempted to go up and talk to her, but something stopped him from doing so. He’d been feeling anxious and irritated all night, and the last thing he’d wanted to do was take his bad mood out on her; she didn’t deserve that. He’d ended up going back to their apartment and tried to sleep, but found still found himself oddly restless. He’d thought about taking a sleeping pill, but something in the back of head told him that it was a bad idea. And so he’d ended up staying awake the entire night as a result.

“–it out later on?” Mina’s voice broke Darien out of his thoughts. “If you don’t have work anyway.”

“What?” Darien asked bemusedly. “What’d you say?”

Mina rolled her eyes, but gave him a small smile. “I asked if you go and check it out later on. Take a picture?”

Darien frowned. If he was being honest, he head mixed feelings about it. Part of him wanted to steer clear of the entire area and forget about the place entirely. Another part of him had an almost obsessive desire to go back and check the place out, though for what he had no idea.

“…Yeah,” He eventually answered, “We can go after school sometime.”

At that point, they’d finally reached Mugen district and found themselves standing before the school. Sitting at the top of the stairs, her short blue hair pulled back and held in place by a hair clip, was none other Mizuno Ami. As was always her reaction upon seeing Mizuno, Mina squealed and seemed to teleport; one moment she was standing next to Darien and the next she was at the top of stairs, her long hair flying behind her as she all but launched herself at her best-friend.

Sighing to himself, Darien followed after her at a much slower and steady pace.

Mugen Academy was an elite school; its students were the children of doctors, lawyers, actors, CEO’s, and politicians who more or less planned on following in their parents footsteps. As such, Mizuno Ami was something of a minor celebrity; the daughter and only child of Japans most renowned doctor, who Darien personally looked up to. And like many of Mugen’s students, Ami was more than able to live to her mother’s legacy; she was also a certified genius: gifted with an impossibly high IQ that rivaled or surpassed all of her peers, Darien included.

From what Darien had learned about her, Ami was an introvert: she had few friends and seemed to live a rather solitary lifestyle. And yet, despite all odds, she was one of his and Mina’s closest friends, if not their best one. And if he was being completely honest, Darien still didn’t know or understand how or why.

“–Mamoru-senpai,” Ami’s cordial voice broke him out of his thoughts. “How are you this morning?”

“I’m alright, Ami-san.” Darien replied, giving her a small smile. “And it’s Darien remember? We’re friends; there’s no need to be so formal.”

“Right. Sorry.” Ami said with a small grimace. She then straightened up and gave him a concerned look. “You’re running late today. Is everything alright?”

Darien flushed, rubbing the back of his neck and nodding sheepishly. With all of the trouble he had going to sleep last night, he’d managed to sleep through his alarm and had woken up half an hour later than normal. Usually, they managed to get to school at least thirty minutes earlier than they needed to be, which gave them time to catch up with their friends. However, as a result of Darien sleeping through his alarm, they arrived later than usual, with barely five minutes to spare.

“Senpai!”

The acquainted, but unannounced voice came from behind them. Suppressing the urge to jump, Darien turned his head and wasn’t surprised to see their other good friend, Neji, running towards them; clad in the same uniform as Darien, but with a violet necktie that marked him as being in Mugen’s Elementary division. Like Ami, Neji was one of Mugen’s more prized students. His father was a famous musician and orchestrator, and to say that Neji had inherited his parents talent would be an understatement. He was an expert pianist and guitarist, and had preformed at more than a few different showcases and concerts over the years.

“I was wondering when you guys would get here. You never this late,” Neji said upon joining them. “I was starting to think you weren’t ever going to show up!”

Darien nodded, but didn’t reply and watched as Neji greeted Mina and Mizuno and joined their conversation. Neji was a new addition to their friend group, though you wouldn’t guess it if you saw them talking right now. The four of them, together as a group, was something that never failed to bring a smile to Darien’s face and a feeling of contentment to his heart. Yet, he also couldn’t help but feel strangely incomplete as well; like there was something important missing from the picture. Before, the feeling bothered Darien a lot more than he’d liked to admit. He’d spent weeks searching for the missing piece, but all that came from it was stressing himself out to the point of hospitalization.

‘ _I’ll probably just have the feeling forever, knowing my luck._ ’ That thought made Darien sigh. ‘ _No use complaining about it though._ ’

Darien shook his head and upon seeing Mina send a worried look his way, he shrugged and went over to them. Weird feelings aside, Darien genuinely loved his life and wouldn’t trade it for the world. Keeping that thought in mind, he smiled and walked with them into the school, joining in on their conversation as he did so.

Later, when his entire world changed, Darien would look back on this moment and wonder how he could have ever been so innocent and naive.

**_… … … … … … … … …_ **

“We shouldn’t do this.” Mio said quietly. She stood with Helios on the branch of a tree that overlooked Mugen Academy, the leafage shielding them from sight and the wind blocking any noise they made. Flanking their sides were the Moon Cats, Luna and Artemis. They stared after the small group with looks of longing. “It’s not right.”

“It is our duty, Mio.” Luna said. She looked away from the school with a pain-filled expression, and fixed Mio with a cool look. “Don’t get soft now.”

“I know that!” Mio snapped. “I meant, we shouldn’t just barge in and ruin their lives! Of course I don’t expect you to be able to care or understand.”

“What any of us want does not matter,” Helios spoke up, his voice soft. “The important thing is that each of them are awakened before it is too late.”

Luna sent another frown towards Mio, but then sighed. “It shouldn’t be like this. They’re so happy.”

“No they’re not.” Artemis said. His voice was gentle, but firm. “They just think they are, as a result of Serenity and Endymion’s wish. They’ll be truly happy once they are reunited as a full team… As much as I dislike it.”

Mio shook her head, holding herself tightly. “The reason all of us were reincarnated in the first place was so we could all live normal lives. That was Queen Selenity’s wish. It was Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity’s wish. Once awoken, those lives will be over and they’ll be forced to take up their old mantles and become warriors. It’ll never end.”

“Case in point: it is their mantles. All of them, including the Princess and Prince.” Artemis said. “And you’re forgetting that last time around, Usagi **wanted** to become a Senshi; it was a wish that she’d made on the Silver Crystal. Darien too made the conscious decision to continue fighting.”

“Artemis is right,” Helios said. “For better or for worse, they chose this destiny and made it their fate. Now they must honor it.”

“Just because they wanted to, doesn’t they should have to!” Luna exclaimed, her voice cracking. “They’re children. All of them are; even the Shitennou…even the two of you.”

“I have not been a child for a very long time, Luna.” Helios said, sighing with a tired look in his eyes. “And it is still fate. We cannot stop it, or fight against it. One way or another, they will be awakened.”

“She’s right about one thing though,” Mio spoke up. “They shouldn’t all need to be awoken at this very moment. Just a few a should do for now.”

Artemis nodded. “Serena and Darien should be among the first. I know from experience that neither of them likes to be left in the dark about things.”

“Venus and Kunzite should be right after,” Mio continued, looking thoughtful. “Or maybe Zoisite and Jupiter.”

Luna nodded. “Before we decided anything, we need to know more about just who we’re up against. And if they’re really an enemy like Helios believes them to be.”

“They are,” Helios said darkly. “Though how large of a threat they are is the question that remains unanswered.”

“He’s right,” Mio said, standing up with a grave expression on her face. “We need to decide on who we’re awakening fast.”

Artemis frowned. “Why’s that?”

Helios and Mio shared a look, before Helios sighed and nodded.

Mio straightened and fixed Luna and Artemis with a solemn look, sending chills down there spines. “Because if our visions are correct, there will be an attack happening very soon.”

With that, she jumped down from the tree and walked away from the school. After a moment, Helios gathered Artemis in his arms and jumped after her; leaving Luna alone on the tree branch.


End file.
